


Regresemos.

by M0rg4



Category: Feeding Lamb (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Captivity, Forced, Gore, M/M, Nishin masumi, Oral Sex, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, ero gore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4
Summary: Después de que Bren fue encontrado por Andy, este loco psicopata lo vuelve a secuestrar, llevándolo a la dichosa casa de campo de su abuela, donde volverá a hacerlo revivir esa horrible experiencia.





	1. Reencuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic sobre este cómic, espero lo disfruten.

\- Bren, he venido por ti. Ahora todo estará bien.-

Fue lo último que escuchó el moreno para después sentir sus piernas temblar, su vista borrosa y oír solo el sonido de su corazón, para finalmente caer inconsciente.

***  
Había despertado, pero no podía moverse. Se encontraba dentro de una bolsa de tela, una maleta quizá. Estaba todo oscuro, no miraba nada pero sentía su cuerpo desnudo, sus piernas atadas al igual que sus manos que estaban en su espalda. Tenía una cinta en su boca y algo dentro de ella que le oprimía la lengua. Sentía el meneo del auto y lo botes que daba, no tenía ni idea de a donde lo llevaba. Y aún no podía creer que Andy haya vuelto por el. Ahora seguramente lo mataría. De un momento a otro el auto se detuvo, sintió como la bolsa donde el estaba era jalada y dejada caer al suelo con piedras. Mugió ahogadamente de dolor, sintiendo como era arrastrado por piedras y luego en una superficie más plana, para después sentir como lo subían por una escalera.

\- Listo, aquí estás -

Andy abrió la bolsa. Lo miraba sonriente. Bren mugía desesperadamente. Tenía miedo, quería liberarse de ese agarre pero no podía. Gracias a esos movimientos se dio cuenta del catéter que tenía en el pene, le molestaba y dolía. Andy lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo de la bolsa y subirlo a una cama. Miró alrededor, está vez no lo había traído a un sótano, era una habitación bien arreglada, algo antigua y olía raro. Como si llevara mucho tiempo cerrada. Desató las manos de Bren para estirarlas en la cama y ahora atarlas en las esquinas. Bren intentaba forcejear, pero la fuerza de sus músculos era poca, tenía los brazos entumecidos y más el efecto de la droga no podía hacer mucho. Una vez atado, Andy se puso sobre Bren. Soltando y separando sus piernas entumecidas con las suyas para sostener el rostro de Bren con sus manos. Se acercó Andy al cuello del moreno y suspiró su olor.

\- Oh Bren... no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, tú eres lo único que tengo -

Andy empezó a besar su mandíbula para pasar a sus cachetes, mientras quitaba mechones de cabello en su rostro.

\- tú ojo cicatrizó bien, me gusta como se ve - 

Andy separó su párpado para encontrarse con un ojo ciego cubierto con carnosidad blanca. Luego pasó su mano hacia el cachete que tenía una cicatriz, en el cual hace un año le había atravesado con un cuchillo.

\- realmente te extrañé... Bren, no sabes cuánto te amo -

Andy empezó a lamer y besar el cuello de Bren lentamente. El moreno solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y intentaba alejarlo con sus piernas, pero aún su fuerza no regresaba. No tenía ni idea del por qué este loco se había "enamorado" de él, ya que siempre lo trato mal. Y su forma de demostrar amor era torturándolo sin dejarlo morir. Era horrible. Prefería morir.

\- ah... Bren... no aguanto más -

Andy dijo entre gemidos mientras liberaba su polla dura sobre la flácida de Bren. Le sonreía feliz a Bren, quien tenía su ojo cerrado, evitando la mirada de Andy. El rubio besó la frente del moreno y se levantó de la cama, aún mostrando su erección. Bren abrió su ojo para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. No le sorprendió, solo lo hizo retorcerse un poco de incomodidad. El rubio había colocado una cámara a un costado de el, sobre una mesita. Era una cámara nueva, parecida a la de hace un año. Ya que la anterior fue confiscada por la policía.

\- como perdí algunas grabaciones anteriores, tendremos que hacer nuevas -

Una vez puesta la cámara en su lugar, regresó a la cama, otra vez sobre Bren. Empezó a oler el cuerpo de Bren y a lamer. El moreno solo se retorcía y mugía cada vez que Andy mordía su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas. Se agachó para chupar los pezones de Bren y jalarlos con sus labios. Detuvo su toqueteó para ponerse a la altura de la cara de Bren y volver a dejarle un beso en la frente. Bren lo miraba asustado y confundido, Andy en ningún momento dejaba de sonreírle, como si realmente le alegrara tenerlo de vuelta. 

Andy con sus manos separó las piernas de Bren y se adentró completamente en el. El moreno solo emitió un mugido fuerte y ronco, si pudiera hubiera gritado y maldecido al maldito loco, pero la mordaza que tenía se lo impedía. Andy no perdía tiempo, y como si de un animal en celo se tratará empezó con unas embestidas rudas y rápidas mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del moreno. 

\- Ah, Bren, se siente bien... ¿Te gusta? - 

Andy seguía penetrándolo, no esperaba que Bren le contestara, solo quería hacerle saber lo bien que se sentía con el. No le molestaba que Bren se resistiera, de hecho eso lo hacía más placentero, ya que el cuerpo de Bren se apretaba alrededor de su polla.

\- estoy cerca... -

Dijo Andy acelerando sus embestidas y dedicando una fuerte mordida al hombro de Bren, haciendo salir unas gotas de sangre. Bren se quejó y intentó cerrar las piernas al sentir como algo caliente se esparcía dentro suyo. Andy se desplomó sobre Bren, aún dentro de él abrazándolo. 

\- fue muy bueno... ahora estoy agotado... -

Fue lo último que dijo Andy para caer dormido sobre Bren. Este no se quejó más, cerró los ojos para dejar que la oscuridad lo arrullara esperando que al despertar esta pesadilla se haya acabado.


	2. Día 2.

Bren despertó al sentir como Andy lo soltaba de la cama para atar sus manos en su espalda y lo obligaba a incorporarse.

\- Es hora de la ducha -

Lleno de felicidad y calma Andy besaba suavemente las mejillas de Bren mientras lo hacía dar torpes pasos hacia una puerta dentro de la habitación. En el baño se encontraba una tina grande, la regadera, un banco de plástico y a lado el inodoro. Bren observó la tina, recordó las veces que Andy lo metía ahí para darle un baño de sangre con las víctimas que colgaba encima de él, dejando caer sus viseras en su cuerpo. Totalmente asqueado empezó a tener arcadas y vomitar, pero aún tenía esa mordaza en la boca, haciendo que empezara a ahogarse con su propio vomito. Andy lo dejó caer al frío azulejo, mientras miraba como Bren se ahogaba y empezaba a tener convulsiones. Andy lo miraba sin expresión alguna, esperó unos momentos y luego se agachó para quitarle la mordaza a Bren para que pudiera salir el vomito. El moreno seguía convulsionando. Andy lo sostuvo para meterlo a la tina y después empezar a lavarlo. Bren ya había parado de convulsionar pero ahora estaba inconsciente, así que Andy lo tomó de los hombros y lo hundió en la tina. No pasaron muchos segundos para cuando Bren despertó ahogándose y pataleando.

\- está bien, está bien... yo te ayudo -

Una vez que lo volvió a acomodar en la tina Andy le empezó a pasar una barra de jabón por el pecho suavemente, haciendo espuma.

\- A-Andy -

La voz de Bren salía ronca, por tantos gritos que no había podido soltar y aún sentía como si tuviera la mordaza apretando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bren? -

\- P-Por favor... suéltame -

\- ya que termine de bañarte, ¿Está bien? -

Besó la mejilla de Bren y siguió tallando su cuerpo. El moreno ya no dijo nada y se dejó asear. Intentó no alejarse de los toqueteos de Andy, pero no podía evitar estremecerse cuando Andy metía dos dedos en su ano para sacar los restos de semen que había dejado esa noche.

\- Ah... ya quiero volver a estar dentro de ti -

Andy le susurraba mientras terminaba de bañarlo, dedicándole tiempo extra a enjuagar las partes íntimas de este. Terminó y lo levantó para sacarlo de la tina y sentarlo en el banco.

\- Parece que tienes tiempo sin cortarte el cabello -

Estaba acariciando la cabellera del moreno mientras sacaba unas puntiagudas tijeras, poniéndolas peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Bren. El moreno apretó los ojos, temiendo por lo que le haría el loco de Andy. Al no sentir dolor se dio cuenta de que solo le estaba cortando su cabello. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir el rasurador eléctrico. 

\- Andy, por favor déjame...-

\- Shh, no hablemos ahora -

Andy le empezó a pasar la máquina por la barba, luego el pecho, las axilas y finalmente por sus partes íntimas.

\- Tranquiló, solo es un recorte. No pienso dejarte calvo -

Andy sonaba feliz, contento. Mientras que Bren tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento malo y que Andy terminara encajando las tijeras en su ojo sano. Andy lo incorporó para volver a enjuagarlo un poco en la regadera para después ponerle una toalla alrededor y llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación. Pero antes lo detuvo para que se mirara en el espejo.

\- Mira... somos los mismos de antes -

Se miraban al espejo que estaba en el baño. Bren podía ver que tenía su antiguo corte de pelo, pero su cara seguía deformada de tantas cicatrices. Andy estaba en su espalda, pegado a él, dejando reposar su barbilla en el hombro de Bren, sus ojos azules brillaban de locura. Su cabello era más corto y estaba calvo cerca de la frente donde se encontraba una cicatriz. Andy pasó sus brazos al abdomen de Bren, sintiendo la suave piel recién rasurada. Luego subió al pecho de Bren, manoseándolo, apretando sus pezones, mientras dedicaba besos y chupetes al cuello del moreno. Bren, muy asqueado y asustado no lo soporto y se movió rápidamente para zafarse del agarre del rubio, para después dedicarle un cabezazo en la cara del otro. Andy resbaló y calló al suelo, Bren salió corriendo del baño, fue directo hacia la puerta de la habitación. La cual estaba cerrada. Empezó a estrellarse contra esta, desesperado, Andy ya se había puesto de pie y lo observaba desde la puerta del baño mientras le sangraba la nariz.

No importaba que tan fuerte se lanzara contra la puerta, esta no cedía. Solo sintió su hombro crujir del esfuerzo para luego deslizarse y sentarse en el suelo, mientras lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas.

\- A-Andy, por favor, déjame ir...-

Suplicaba mientras Andy con una mirada vacía y rostro sin expresión se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Jodido loco! ¡No te acerques! -

No sirvieron sus débiles patadas o puñetazos, ya que en cuestión de segundos Andy lo sometió en el suelo. Bren se calmó un poco, ya que si se movía Andy le doblaba más su brazo en la espalda, y era terriblemente doloroso. El rubio se inclinó para susurrarle algo a la oreja.

\- Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez... solo por que no quiero que en nuestro segundo día tengamos una pelea -

Dicho eso besó la nuca de Bren. Pero después le dio un golpe tan fuere que lo dejó inconsciente.

***  
Despertó casi empezando la noche. Ya había poca luz entrando por una pequeña reja que había en una de las paredes, no había ventanas. Pero al parecer, detrás de esa pared ya estaba el exterior. Se removió un poco en la cama, o eso intentó. Por qué ya estaba de nuevo atado, en la misma posición que hace un año... estaba a merced de Andy. Agradecía que se encontraba solo en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el rubio, quizá se encontraba en ese momento torturando o violando a algún otro tipo. No quería pensar en eso, así que se obligó a si mismo a cerrar los ojos para dormirse.


	3. Empezando la tortura.

Bren abría sus ojos lentamente, se sentía adolorido. Estar atado completamente estirado en la cama hacia que le doliera su pie cojo, en el que había recibido un disparo hace un año. Empezó a ver alrededor, al parecer Andy había estado en la habitación por que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Pensaba gritar por ayuda, pero el olor a comida que invadía la habitación le decía que Andy estaba cocinando algo.

\- Bren, ¿Ya despertaste? -

Escuchó la voz de Andy y sus pasos, estaban subiendo la escalera y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cruzó el marco de la puerta y Bren pudo verlo con un delantal de cocina color rosa.

\- Ya hice el desayuno. -

Andy le sonreía mientras se acercaba a soltarlo. Bren no decía nada, tenía miedo de decir algo que le trajera golpes y tortura como consecuencia. Andy lo liberó pero rápidamente le ató las manos a la espalda, también le envolvió una tela en la cintura, parecía una falda, era lo único que le cubría, no le quizo prestar mucha atención sabía que Andy estaba loco y cualquier cosa que hace es extraña y perversa. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente ya que Bren cojeaba. Andy como enfermero que fue, le ayudaba a caminar hasta el comedor y sentarse.

Bren solo miraba hacia abajo, mientras Andy le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

\- Te preparé algo especial. -

Se alejó y fue por un plato y lo dejó frente a Bren. Eran dos huevos y tres costillas. Se miraba delicioso, pero para Bren solo era una tortura. ¿Quien le podía asegurar que esas costillas no eran de una persona?

\- Tranquiló, es de cerdo. -

Andy ya sostenía una costilla en sus manos para alimentar a Bren. Este abría la boca mientras sudaba excesivamente, aguantando sus ganas de vomitar. Empezó a comer lentamente, reconociendo fácilmente el sabor del cerdo, pero no podía evitar tener arcadas. Andy solo le miraba con sus ojos azules fríos, sin emoción alguna pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Pronto conseguiré carne fresca para nosotros... -

Le decía alegre mientras con un cuchillo se disponía a reventar la yema del huevo. Y con la punta del cuchillo cubierta de el líquido amarillo decidió llevarlo a los labios de Bren.

\- ¡A-Andy! Deja de hacer esto y t-te prometo quedarme a tu lado como los viejos tiempos, de v-verdad que no pelearé ni te dejaré...-

Decía la quebrada voz de Bren mientras volteaba su rostro hacia un lado para evitar el cuchillo.

\- Oh, se que te quedarás conmigo. Me lo confirmaste la última vez que nos vimos, se que tú no ibas a dejarme de nuevo ahí en las vías del tren. Por eso he vuelto por ti, para volver a estar juntos, perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, recompensaré ese tiempo dándote todo mi amor...-

Andy se acercó a los labios de Bren para lamer el cuchillo frente a él y luego besarlo, haciéndole saborear la yema. Después de eso siguió alimentando al moreno, mientras este solo soltaba leves sollozos.

"Debí haber dejado morir a Andy."

***  
\- ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡AGH! ¡Despacio! ¡Ah! -

Los gemidos de Bren resonaban fuertemente en toda la cabaña. Andy lo tenía contra la pared a un lado de las escaleras mientras lo tomaba por detrás. Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, haciendo que el estómago de Bren se revolviera y gritara de dolor al no tener ni una pizca de lubricación.

\- Y-Ya casi... Mira a la cámara...-

Le decía jadeante Andy a su espalda mientras con una mano en su cabeza le hacía voltear hacia su izquierda, ahí podía ver una cámara en la mesa donde hace apenas una hora había estado sentado comiendo.

\- Mmnh...-

Gimió Andy a su espalda mientras se pegaba más a él y le abrazaba más fuerte del pecho para recargar su rostro en su espalda.

Bren se sostenía de la pared débilmente. El rubio le había soltado pero aún así no podía hacer mucho en esa situación. Andy seguía teniendo suficiente fuerza como para alzar personas y cambiarlas de una cama a otra, mientras que Bren ahora era solo pellejo y huesos, resultado de su mala alimentación en las calles.

\- Debo conseguir algo de tinta pronto...-

Soltó Andy mientras acariciaba la espalda baja del moreno donde tenía tatuadas esas líneas que le había hecho hace un año. Se retiró de Bren lentamente, dejando que su miembro arrastrara restos de semen y cayeran goteando al piso de madera.

\- Has ensuciado el piso... -le susurró Andy a su espalda.

Bren no prestó atención, intentaba recuperar la fuerza para poder ponerse derecho, ya que le dolían sus pies y sus entrañas por culpa de las fuertes embestidas. Apenas lograba enderezarse un poco cuando un agudo dolor en el trasero lo hizo doblarse de nuevo. Volteó asustado para ver qué era lo que le había golpeado, y solo se encontró a Andy con su mirada fría mientras sostenía un cinturón en su mano, la razón del dolor punzante.

\- Limpia eso. -

Dijo frío Andy, mientras con su vista señalaba las gotas de semen en el suelo. Bren no tenía con qué limpiarlo, la 'falda' que había tenido hace una hora había sido arrancada por Andy antes de que lo follara contra la pared. Un segundo golpe lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras soltaba un grito de dolor. Después de eso una secuencia de golpes no se hicieron esperar, haciéndolo llorar y que intentará cubrirse inútilmente. Bren miró las gotas de semen frente a él, debía limpiarlas para que Andy se detuviera así que agachándose un poco más, haciendo lo que Andy quería desde el comienzo, se dispuso a lamer los restos de semen. Los golpes habían cesado, Bren agradeció eso mientras seguía lamiendo el suelo aunque no quedaba nada más que limpiar. Mientras que desde arriba Andy lo miraba intensamente regocijándose por la vista frente a él. Podía ver la espalda de Bren con algunas marcas ya soltando gotas de sangre y a este lamiendo el suelo a sus pies, Andy se encontraba duro de nuevo y sonrió satisfecho, al fin había traído a su querido Bren de regreso.


	4. 4. No tan malo.

Andy andaba en los pasillos de un súper empujando un carrito de compras. Llevaba verduras, leche y unas cervezas, se estaba dirigiendo a una pequeña farmacia, donde un jovencito castaño de piel clara y ojos verdes lo estaba esperando para atenderlo.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? -

Dijo con voz aguda el joven, Andy lo miró de arriba abajo, era gay. Traía en su muñeca una pulsera de arcoíris, sus cejas sacadas y bien peinado mientras lo miraba de una forma caliente y se mordía los labios. Andy solo lo miraba sonriente, ese niño posiblemente solo tendría unos 17 años.

\- Lubricante y unos condones *** -

Pidió Andy amablemente. El joven sonrojándose y dedicándole una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a uno de los pasillos y trajo lo que le pidieron.

\- Gracias. -Andy se despidió y se dio la vuelta para ir a pagar.

\- ¡Oye! -La voz aguda del joven lo detuvo.

\- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? ¿O solo vas de pasada? -

Andy lo meditó un segundo. Y contestó;

\- Solo voy de pasada. -dijo sonriente. Mentía, la cabaña donde se encontraba él y Bren estaba a solo unos minutos.

\- Oh~ una lástima, podríamos haber tenido algo de diversión... -

El muchacho lo dijo con voz triste, pero le lanzaba una mirada pícara. Andy sonreía por dentro. Ese niño era un idiota calenturiento. ¿Debería darle una lección? 

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy? -Sugirió Andy mientras le daba una sonrisa y se daba la vuelta para ir a pagar sin esperar respuesta del joven.

El muchacho sonreía feliz y ansioso mientras iba a marcar su hora de salida, cambiarse y dirigirse a la salida para acompañar al rubio en el auto.

Mientras Andy esperaba se miraba en el espejo. Aún tenía esa cicatriz en la cabeza, donde casi no tenía cabello, y aún así lo consideraban "guapo" y una buena persona. Todo el año que vivió oculto de la policía estuvo muy lejos de Bren, en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estuvo trabajando de enfermero y su único pago era un lugar donde dormir y comida, aveces recibía unas propinas las cuales ahorraba para comprar algunas "herramientas" y la cámara de video que necesitaba. Nunca nadie sospecho de él, solo unas dos personas que lo reconocieron en las noticias, las cuales ahora estaban muertas, esas fueron sus únicas víctimas que habían sufrido de su locura. Cerró los ojos un poco, olvidando su desesperante pasado. No podía creer que estuvo un año lejos de Bren, ¿Quien lo había cuidado cuando le daban convulsiones? De tan solo pensar en eso le ardía el estomago de furia. ¿Bren lo había cambiado por alguien más? ¿Estaría extrañandolo?... pero todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando en la ciudad escuchó la historia de un vago que lo habían tenido secuestrado y ahora vivía en un viejo edificio solo. 

'Bren está esperando por mi.'

\- Ya estoy listo~. -

La chillona voz del muchacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya había entrado al auto y se lanzó sobre Andy para besarlo y sujetar su entrepierna. Andy lo alejó mientras fingía estar sorprendido.

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo? -Decía desconcertado el joven.

\- No en el auto, no hay espacio, vayamos a donde me estoy quedando. -

\- Mmm...-

El muchacho lo empezó a meditar. Andy estaba listo para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente si se negaba.

\- Bueno, pero deberás traerme de regreso~ -Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientas se ponía el cinturón.

\- Bueno. -

Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la cabaña.

***

Bren se encontraba acostado en la cama, sus manos atadas a los lados de esta totalmente inmóvil, sus pies se encontraban en el aire, Andy le había atado sus tobillos a una cuerda que se sostenía de un barrote del techo, le mantenía las piernas abiertas, expuesto completamente. Ya llevaba 3 días en que Andy lo mantenía atado en esa posición, solo lo liberaba para alimentarlo, llevarlo al baño y ducharlo, dijo que lo mantendría así hasta que su trasero sanara por los azotes que le había dado el otro día. Agradecía de cierto modo que en esos días Andy solo le había dedicado mimos, nada sexual, nada de agresividad...

Actuaba más como los viejos tiempo, cuando vivían en sus respectivos departamentos donde solo se juntaban para tener un poco de "compañía", pedirle dinero o para que se la chupara, aún que en ese entonces Bren podía tratarlo mal, desquitarse con Andy, pero ahora no podía, no sabía que podría ser capas de hacerle el rubio, hace un año le había quebrado todos sus dedos, le había dejado ciego de un ojo, ahora podría quebrarle las piernas o mocharle el pene, no quería arriesgarse a eso. Se preguntaba qué era lo que Andy había estado haciendo durante un año, no parecía que estuvo ocultándose de la policía en las calles, su imagen no estaba deteriorada como la de Bren, había conseguido un auto, mantenía el refrigerador con comida y incluso traía un celular, seguramente había conseguido un trabajo, no como el. ¿Quizá Andy era un traficante de órganos? ¿O solo tenía un fetiche enfermo y depravado? Pensar en eso le revolvía las tripas. Si lo pensaba bien quizá todo eso era su culpa. Todas esas personas que murieron por su culpa... Todo por que un asesino se 'enamoró' de él por salvarle la vida.

Recordaba cuando Andy le enseñaba los videos de sus "amigos" que vendían droga siendo torturados hasta la muerte, y Andy le había dicho que les pasó eso por meterse con el. Igual le pasó a Hayden, el solo estaba buscando a Bren y se topó con Andy. Pensar en el solo le aumentaban sus nauseas y no pasaba mucho tiempo para sentir cerca unas convulsiones las cuales no llegaron, había estado todo ese año tomando correctamente sus medicinas y era muy raro que se llegara a convulsionar, pero ya cumpliría una semana sin tomarlas. Andy no le había dado ninguna medicina, ¿Quizá ahora había salido a comprar algunas? Era la primera vez en estos días que Andy lo dejaba solo en la cabaña. Bren no había perdido tiempo en gritar por ayuda hasta que su garganta doliera, gritaba tan fuerte por que pensaba que la tela que le cubría el rostro le restringiría sus gritos. Nadie le contestó su llamado por ayuda. No importaba cuanto jalara sus extremidades las cuerdas no cedían, agotado dejó de intentarlo y esperar por Andy.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, pero el sonido de alguien llegando a casa lo despertó. 

\- ¿Andy? -preguntó en voz alta.

\- ¿Quien es ese? - Apenas escuhó una voz desconocida para después escuchar un fuerte golpe.

¿Que había sido eso? 

\- ¡Ey! ¡Estoy aquí! -

Empezó a gritar Bren, esperando que esa voz desconocida fuera por el, que le ayudara a salir de aquí.

Escuchó unos pesados pasos subir las escaleras y el sonido de llevar un peso arrastrando. 

\- Ya se que estás aquí Bren, ¿Me extrañaste? -

Era la 'dulce' voz de Andy. Se había acercado al moreno para descubrirle a la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Andy... ¿D-De quien es esa voz? -

¿Acaso ya se estaba volviendo loco y escuchaba cosas?

\- Oh, solo un joven que nos quiere acompañar hoy. -

Andy se alejó de Bren para dirigirse al piso, cerca de la puerta, ahí estaba un joven con las manos atadas a la espalda, con la cabeza un poco sangrante por el golpe que le dedicó Andy pero seguía consiente aún que algo aturdido.

\- ¿Estás despierto? -le dijo Andy al mismo tiempo que le alzaba del cabello. El pobre muchacho solo mugía de dolor.

\- L-Lo siento, no me hagas nada por favor, n..no tengo dinero... -

Andy no le prestó atención y lo puso de pie para empezar a desnudarlo, el joven pataleaba débilmente, su golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado sin equilibrio. Bren estaba en shock. Estaba pasando de nuevo, Andy violando y matando sujetos frente a él sin que pudiera hacer algo. Sin que nadie les fuera a ayudar.

¿Como podía detenerle? ¿Ofreciéndose a cambio del chico que tiene aún toda una vida por delante? ¡Ni loco! Era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgar su vida voluntariamente. Bueno, suponía que nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así. Mientras pensaba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para no ver lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Andy, no se enteró cuando el rubio se había acercado a él con el muchacho y le lo había subido encima. Abrió su ojo de golpe, observando frente a él los húmedos ojos verdes del joven, con algo de sangre en uno de ellos debido al fuerte golpe. Andy le había puesto una mordaza de tela, impidiéndole hablar, pero Bren podía ver que los ojos del joven le pedían ayuda. Mejor cerró los ojos, como fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Te parece bien Bren? -

La voz de Andy le hizo abrir su ojo, lo encontró frente a ellos mientras acomodaba una de las cámaras a un lado de ellos y otra la sostenía en una mano. Luego gateó en la cama hasta ponerse en medio de las piernas de Bren, poniendo sus tobillos en sus hombros una vez que aflojó las cuerdas. El liviano cuerpo del muchacho estaba sobre Bren a caballito y una mano de Andy lo mantenía recostado sobre el pecho del moreno, haciéndole sentir al moreno la calidez del pálido chico. Bren se sorprendió al ver a Andy sacar un condon y ponérselo, el nunca utilizaba condones. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Andy no se había hundido bruscamente en el, sino en el muchacho.

El grito ahogado del muchacho no se dejo esperar. La brutalidad y tamaño de Andy lo estaban destrozando, haciéndolo incluso orinarse, mojando a Bren con el caliente liquido. Bren cerraba sus ojos, estaba asqueado, asustado, muy incómodo, sintiendo la saliva, mocos y lágrimas del joven a un lado de su cuello.

\- ¡Andy! ¡Detente! -

No podía soportarlo.

Andy detuvo sus embestidas para recostarse un poco sobre el joven para estar a la altura del rostro de Bren. Lo miraba serio y sin expresión alguna.

\- Aun estás lastimado aquí. -Andy le apretó una de sus nalgas tan fuerte que volvió abrir un poco las marcas de azotes que empezaron a sangrar.- ¿Acaso quieres cambiar de lugar con el?.-

Bren no dijo nada y volteó el rostro con el sueño fruncido. Realmente no quería cambiar de lugar con ese chico, sabía lo doloroso que era recibir a Andy, lo lamentaba por el chico, pero después lo lamentaría mas por su trasero. Andy continuó con sus rudas embestidas, moviendo ambos cuerpos debajo de él, y aún que el joven recibía las embestidas Bren podía darse cuenta de que eran para el, ya que Andy no rompía el contacto visual y de vez en cuando bajaba a besarlo y dejarle unos chupetes.

Así que el rubio se había conseguido a este muchacho solo para no dañar más a Bren. Porque lo quería y no pensaba dañarlo tanto. Quería mantenerlo con él por mucho tiempo. 

Andy no era tan malo.


	5. 5. Consentido.

Bren abría los ojos lentamente, tenia rato que era consciente que ya había amanecido, pero se negaba a ver lo que había alrededor. Se dio cuenta que Andy lo liberó de la cabecera de la cama, ya que se encontraba recostado sobre su lado derecho observando directamente hacia la puerta del baño. Podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Andy abrazándole de la cintura, una pesada pierna entre las suyas y él miembro flácido del rubio apretado contra su trasero. Dudaba en levantarse y intentar huir mientras Andy dormía. La última vez que hizo eso el rubio le había quebrado sus dedos, ahora sus dedos eran algo torpes. Además de que podía sentir algo atado en sus tobillos, si intentaba caminar seguramente caería.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo al sentir a Andy moverse y apretujarlo más. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado cansado y molido por soportar el peso de dos personas la noche anterior. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Que había pasado con el joven? Después de que Andy terminara de satisfacerse sintió que había alejado el cuerpo del joven de encima suyo, Bren mantenía los ojos cerrados, queriéndose sentir ajeno a esa situación. Luego de eso escuchó unos ruidos que no quizo pensar de donde provenían. Quizá Andy estaba descuartizando al joven frente a él, degollándolo, matándolo lentamente...

Después de eso recibió una convulsión y no recuerda qué pasó después.

\- Mnngh... -

Bren se sorprendió. Escuchó un mugido debajo de la cama, no podía ni imaginar que Andy haya dejado medio muerto al chico ahí debajo. Volvió a escuchar otro mugido y una sacudida en la cama. Bren confundido y curioso se sostuvo en su codo para levantarse un poco y lograr ver el suelo. Ahí estaba en el suelo, el joven chico hecho un ovillo en el duro y frío suelo, desnudo, atado de sus pies y sus manos atadas a la pata de la cama. Aún mantenía la mordaza y lo miraba directamente con sus ojos llorosos.

\- Bren, buenos días~ -

La voz adormilada de Andy cosquilleaba en su oreja, el rubio se incorporó un poco para acercarse lo suficiente y dejar un casto y lento beso en los labios del moreno que no le prestaba atención, solo seguía mirando confundido al chico del suelo, quien miraba a ambos sorprendido.

\- ¿No hay un buenos días para mi? -

Decía Andy con fingida tristeza mientras deslizaba las manos por el pecho de Bren hasta encontrar sus pezones y retorcerlos juguetonamente.

\- Bueno días... -

Contestó Bren mientras se revolvía ante aquel incómodo toque.

Andy sonrió y quitó la sábana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y se puso arriba de Bren sin aplastarlo. El moreno dejó de ver al joven que los seguía viendo con sus ojos abiertos, sin creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Bren se sentía avergonzado que alguien más lo viera de esta manera, tan dócil al toque 'gentil' que le dedicaba Andy. Aún que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas acciones del rubio todas las mañanas la presciencia del joven observándolos le era incómodo, el chico seguramente lo vería patético y gay por dejar que lo tratara así ese psicopata.

Andy al notar que Bren mantenía sus ojos cerrados y no emitía ningún quejido por las mordidas que le dedicaba a su pecho se alejó de él para dirigir su miraba hacia el suelo, justo sobre el joven.

\- ¿Te está molestando, Bren? - 

Preguntaba Andy volviendo a ver al moreno mientras con un dedo dibujaba círculos en su pecho.

\- ¿Q-Que hace aquí? -

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Bren. Andy suspiró y se agachó para dedicarle un beso en el cachete.

\- Se quedará un tiempo aquí...por lo manos hasta que sane completamente este lugar...-

Le susurraba Andy al oído mientras le deslizaba una mano al herido trasero del moreno. Bren lo analizó un poco, ¿eso significaba que Andy no abusaría de él? ¡Eso era buena noticia! Para el, no para el joven. También le sorprendió que Andy pensara mantenerlo con vida, era extraño, Andy solía tener víctimas nuevas cada día... ¿Acaso Andy había cambiado? Y además, ¿Desde cuando le empezó a preocupar la integridad física de Bren? 

\- Pero si te pone celoso me deshago de él... ¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?-

Volvía a poner su tono triste mientras se abrazaba el moreno en espera de una respuesta, la respuesta que definiría la vida del muchacho. Bren temía que Andy decidiera matarlo frente a él, no soportaría cargar con la muerte de alguien mas.

\- No... No te deshagas de él... -

Bren no sabía si le había hecho un favor al chico o si solo le había conseguido más días de sufrimiento en este infierno.

***  
Bren estaba de nuevo atado a la cama, hace unos minutos Andy había bajado a hacer el desayuno. El joven a duras penas habia logrado quitarse la mordaza y empezó a atacar a Bren con preguntas en tono bajo.

\- ¿Quien eres tú?... -

\- Soy Bren... -

Respondió desinteresado. No quería tener cercanía con el joven que seguro no duraría otro día.

\- ¿¡Cual es tu relación con el!? -

\- ¡Ninguna! Maldicion... -

No, no era amigo de Andy, no era su amante, él simplemente era una víctima.

\- ¡No mientas! ¡Si no eres su cómplice entonces ayúdame a salir! -

¿Es que acaso el muchacho era estupido? Bren estaba atado de manos y pies, estaba cojo, ciego de un ojo y marcado por azotes en su espalda.

\- ¡Ayúdame para salir de aquí o si no... -

El ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras los hizo quedarse en silencio total. Andy atravesó la puerta con una charola llena de comida. Venia sonriente, completamente desnudo, bueno, solo mantenía el mantel rosa puesto. Se adentró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, poniendo la comida en su regazo.

\- Te traje el desayuno~ -

Realmente Andy era buen cocinero, los huevos no se le quemaban y el tocino era perfecto. Incluso le había preparado un café, era lo que más agradecía Bren, ya que antes no tomaba otra cosa más que cerveza. En el plato también se encontraba un pan duro y con algo de moho, el cual fue lanzado al suelo, junto al joven, para alimentarlo.

El tiempo pasaba lento, mientras Andy alimentaba bocado a bocado al moreno y lo miraba intensamente, asegurándose que se comiera todo y lo disfrutase. Bren comía incómodamente, también el joven se le quedaba viendo, mientras Bren saboreaba una tierna yema de huevo el muchacho intentaba morder el duro pan. Algo realmente injusto a la vista del joven, si ambos estaban secuestrados ¿Por que Bren conseguía mejores tratos? 

\- Buen chico~ -

Una vez acabado el desayuno Andy regresó a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

***  
Durante el resto del día Andy estuvo en casa. 

Pero no le prestaba atención al joven, solo a Bren. Varias veces salió de la habitación con este en brazos, luego volvían a la habitación. Solo se dedicaba a darle besos y mimos, incluso le daba cerveza mientras que a él no le había dado ni una pizca de agua.

Le había dado una ducha al moreno y lo secaba delicadamente en la cama, mientras que él era arrastrado y dejado en el suelo mientras una cascada de agua helada le caía encima. 

No recibió ropa o alguna manta. Mientras que al moreno lo envolvía en sábanas tan suaves he incluso unas pieles de animales y el cuerpo del rubio se abrazaba a él.

¡El moreno tenía todo! 

Quizá Andy estaba loco pero lo trataba bien. A él nadie lo ha tratado como trata el rubio al moreno, ni siquiera su familia, ademas de que lo habían corrido de casa al saber que era gay. Si tan solo lograra ocupar el lugar de Bren.

El día siguiente a ese no fue diferente, solo que en un momento durante la tarde Andy se había puesto demasiado 'cariñoso' con Bren, pareciera que estaban a punto de tener sexo frente a él, justo a centímetros de él. Pero se sorprendió al sentir ser subido a la cama y terminó siento abusado nuevamente de un insensible y caliente rubio. Era doloroso, nunca podría acostumbrarse a esto a no ser que el rubio usara lubricante. Pero solo se ponía un condon y arremetía con fuerza en su cuerpo, para después ser desechado a un lado, en el piso exactamente, mientras los otros dos dormían cómodamente abrazados en la cama.

Estaba muriendo en desesperación y celos por dentro.

***  
Era otro día en la tarde, por alguna razón el rubio había salido de la casa y los dejó solos.

\- ¿Por que te trata así? -

Bren no respondió. 

El joven no siguió insistiendo, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Notó que el moreno no peleaba contra Andy. Quizá el truco es ser sumiso ante el, ¡después de ganarse su cariño sería fácil escapar!. Era fácil, solo debía ganarle el lugar a él tipo asqueroso de la cama.

Solo tenía que lograr que Andy lo prefiriera a él.

Bren ajeno a los pensamientos del joven estaba algo alegre por dentro. Ya estaba recuperado de los azotes, por ahora solo se limitaba a fingir dolor al caminar para que Andy no le hiciera más daño, otro día más y podría intentar llevar a cabo un pequeño plan que estaba armando, si salía Bien incluso podría salvar al otro.

Solo que Bren no estaba preparado para lo que haría el joven. Le arruinaría su plan.


	6. 6. El favorito.

Bren no comprendía que estaba pasando. Hace unos minutos Andy había montado al joven muchacho sobre él para tener un pequeño trío mañanero, pero ahora Andy y el otro tipo lo habían dejado de lado, teniendo sexo escandaloso a centímetros de él. Bren no podía alejarse ya que estaba atado a la cama. Intentaba no ver, aún que el chico 'gimiera' gustoso por las bruscas embestidas de Andy obviamente se miraba súper doloroso, no solo por las mordidas que Andy le dejaba en el cuello si no por la asfixia que le propinaba y le cortaba la respiración.

¿Acaso el muchacho era masoquista? Pensaba Bren.

Si es así le cambiaría de lugar con gusto. Que se quedara a hacer una psicopata vida con el loco de Andy. Pero si el chico se quedaba vivo significaría que él sería el que estaría muerto próximamente. 

¡Maldicion! Debía llevar acabo su plan rápido.

Cada vez que abandonaban la habiatacion era para ir a desayunar o estar un rato en la sala, donde Bren era dejado en un sillón recostado, atado de pies y manos, mientras Andy se disponía en arreglar un reproductor DVD viejísimo, ¿quizá no tenía dinero para comprar otro? No lo sabía, solo Bren se quedaba en silencio observando las herramientas que utilizaba, un desarmador, lo único importante para Bren. Si tan solo se pudiese adueñar de esa herramienta...

Había notado que Andy ya bajaba su guardia con el. Incluso en ocaciones lo había dejado solo en la sala y el desarmador a solo pasos de él, en la mesa de centro. Pero Bren pensaba que era demasiado pronto, que Andy podía llegar en cualquier segundo y él apenas lograría desatarse sus manos. También podía sentir que el rubio se mantenía oculto a unos cuantos pasos de él. Aún que Andy andaba normalmente dentro de la casa en short o bóxers (por lo cual Bren suponía que no traería ninguna arma peligrosa consigo) ¿quien le aseguraba que en ese momento que lo dejaba a solas no iba por un cuchillo de carnicero a la cocina? Bren tenía miedo. Sabía que si Andy decidiera matarlo no sería un alivio, tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa... ¿Y como sabía si lo mataría? Quizá y solo lo torturaría de por vida.

Tenía que hacer que Andy lo liberase un momento, quizá si le proponía tener sexo en la sala Andy lo soltaría... o quizá no, ya que Bren nunca iniciaba esos encuentros sexuales. Pero podría intentarlo...o no, mejor no. Quizá solo conseguiría una cogida dura y no tendría tiempo de agarrar la herramienta. Tendría que usar al chico, para que mientras él y Andy estuvieran en la sala arreglando el reproductor de dvd, el chico hiciera algún escándalo en el segundo piso y Andy tuviera que subir a ver qué pasa, entonces él podría tomar el desarmador...si, esa era una idea mejor. Bren sabía que sus ideas siempre fracasaban, este era lejos de ser el mejor plan que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero con los pocos recursos a su alcance era lo mejor.

Bren cerró sus ojos y intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, esperando que esos dos terminaran pronto. Seguían follando duro, moviendo toda la cama y haciendo sonidos obscenos. 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡S-Se siente bien! ¡Se si—!! ¡Agh! ¡Ah!-

Bren dejó de escuchar los "gustosos" gemidos del joven que dieron lugar a sonidos de ahogo, no quería ver, pero por algo de 'morbo' volteó su rostro, ¿Acaso Andy le había matado por asfixia? 

La vista a lado de él era tan perturbadora. Su mente se hacía loca al no comprender lo que sucedía. Andy seguía arremetiendo contra el chico quien tenía su cara roja, ya que Andy con ambas manos le apretaba del cuello. No le sorprendió ver al rubio con cara de excitacion, sabía que le prendía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lo que le sorprendió era la cara del chico. A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte se encontraba sonriendo y inútilmente pedía por más. No luchaba por su vida, de hecho se aferraba a las manos de Andy para ahorcarse más fuerte. Sus ojos incluso estaban a punto de voltearse por la falta de aire, se miraba ya como un cadaver, delgado y con ojeras enormes alrededor, producto de no hacer sido bien alimentado estos días y por dormir desnudo en este clima frío. Quizá el pobre muchacho ya ni siquiera pensaba bien.

Volvió a ver la cara de Andy pero este ya le estaba observando. Bren se asustó, había estado dejado de lado, pero ahora llamo la atención de Andy. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volteó el rostro al ver una mano de Andy dirigirse hacia el. 

¡Listo! ¡Seguramente ahora quedaría ciego de ambos ojos! 

Pero el dolor nunca llegó a su rostro como él esperaba. Una mano cálida y sudorosa se deslizó por su cuello a su mejilla, haciéndole voltear el rostro a Andy. Abrió los ojos con desconcierto y se quedó mirando la sonrisa que le dedicaba Andy.

\- No te pongas celoso. -

Le dijo antes de besarlo. Bren mantenía su ojo como plato ¿Celoso? ¿De que? 

La lengua de Andy recorría toda su boca, el solo reaccionaba con movimientos involuntarios al sentir la lengua del rubio queriendo ir al fondo de su garganta. Se quedó sin aire rápidamente y intentó alejarse, pero la otra mano de Andy lo mantuvo de las mejillas quieto, mientras compartían saliva y jugueteaba con la punta de sus lenguas. 

Bren abrió sus ojos y miró hacia un lado, el chico ahora se encontraba solo recostado a un lado de ellos, Andy había salido de él para ponerse sobre Bren, quitarse el condon y empezar a masturbarse. El moreno siguió observando al joven, tenía una cara de desconcierto y luego chocó su miraba con la de Bren. Le dedicó una miraba molesta, con rabia. Bren no comprendía, ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? No lo sabía. Cerró su ojo con fuerza al sentir una fuerte mordida de Andy en su labio para pronto sentir un líquido caliente salpicar en su estomago y el cuerpo del rubio desplomarse sobre el. Andy parecía agotado, seguramente se quedaría dormido un rato sobre el. 

El joven no estaba atado a ningún lado, ¡quizá podrían aprovechar eso para que el muchacho fuera por algún cuchillo o algo!.

Volteó nuevamente hacia el chico, con la mirada (para que Andy no se diese cuenta) le intentaría decir que saliera rápido de la habitación y buscara algún arma para escapar, pero, la mirada que le seguía dando el joven le hizo dudar. Y más aún cuando el joven se recostó dándole la espalda. 

Bren estaba confundido. ¿Que rayos le pasaba al chico? 

Estaba empezando a dudar en confiar en el... pero era su única salida.

***  
El pequeño cuerpo pálido del muchacho se encontraba hecho un ovillo en la cama. Por lo menos esta vez Andy no lo había aventado al suelo. Pero, ¿Por que prefirió acurrucarse con el moreno? ¡Era el quien le estaba dando placer! Incluso sentía que estaba apunto de caer inconsciente por la asfixia que él rubio le daba.

Además podía gemir gustosamente aún que sintiera que era partido a la mitad. ¿Por que seguía prefiriendo al anciano? ¿¡Que tenía de especial!? Él podía ser mejor.

Se dio la vuelta para verlos. Estaban abrazados, la cara angelical del rubio descansaba en el pecho del moreno, mientras que el otro incluso dormía con su boca abierta, mostrando su falta de dientes y sin mencionar su horrible cara llena de cicatrices. 

¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de él! 

***  
Era otro día. Bren estaba atado en la cama mientras Andy le limpiaba el rostro para retirar los restos de desayuno. Mientras que desde el suelo los observaba intensamente un chico que parecía estar 'zombie' mientras sostenía un pan y miraba directamente a Bren. 

Bren sentía la mirada sobre el, pero no le prestaba atención. Era jodidamente extraño.

\- Iré a dejar esto abajo y vuelvo por ti. -

Dijo Andy refiriéndose a los platos vacíos que sostenía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba de la habitación. Bren esperó hasta no escuchar más los pasos de Andy y volteó rápidamente hacia el muchacho.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? -

Le susurraba algo agitado Bren, deseando que Andy no llegara a escucharlos. El chico mantenía su vista fija pero no decía nada, solo asintió levemente, suficiente para Bren.

\- Cuando Andy regrese por mi y me lleve abajo necesito que tú empieces a gritar, llama a Andy y distráelo un poco. -

Bren hablaba tan rápido que temía que el joven no lograra entenderle.

\- ¿piensas escapar? ¿Como? -

\- Me conseguiré un arma mientras tu entretienes a Andy, ¡y regresare por ti! -

\- ¿Un arma? ¿Como? -

\- ¡Eso no importa! Solo dime que puedo confiar contigo. -

Bren estaba desesperado, podía sentir el suelo crujir levemente, señal de que Andy se disponía a subir las escaleras.

\- Si. -

Fue la respuesta del joven.

Si, claro. Ayudaría a ese anciano asqueroso, claro, como si fuera posible escapar. ¡Como si fuera a regresar por el! Ya había confirmado lo cobarde que era ese tipo al no querer cambiar de lugar con él la primera vez que se vieron, esta vez no sería la excepción, seguramente si es que lograba escapar saldría corriendo y lo dejaría atrás. 

No, claro que no ayudaría a ese tipo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a un sonriente Andy que se dirigió hasta la cama y se dispuso a desatar a Bren.

\- Aquí vamos~ -

Andy tomó entre sus brazos a Bren y empezó a caminar.

\- ¡Andy! -

Una voz hablo a sus espaldas, la voz del chico. El rubio no pensaba detenerse a su llamado, pero al ver la reacción que tuvo Bren ya que se removió incómodamente y puso una cara de decepción decidió detenerse y darse la vuelta. 

Algo había pasado.

Andy solo le dirigió una mirada, esperando que prosiguiera. Y como Bren temía, el chico le contó todo a Andy. 

Estaban muertos. Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Bren antes de ser dejado caer en el duro suelo. El chico al ver la reacción de Andy sonrió complacido, al fin le había ganado el lugar a Bren, ahora él sería el favorito.

O eso pensaba.

Andy se arrodilló junto a Bren, quien evitaba verlo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Bren? ¿Quieres escapar? -

Andy lo tomó del pelo para que le viera a la cara, pero Bren mantenía su ojo con fuerza cerrado. ¿Que ganaba con negar algo obvio? Al no obtener respuesta Andy le soltó el pelo para ponerse de pie y ir hacia el joven. Se arrodilló a un lado de él y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Gracias por decirme. -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y—Yo siempre te diría todo, ¡y-yo no trataré de escapar! -

\- Si, si... -decía Andy vagamente sin darle importancia a lo que el chico decía.

\- ¡Desaste de él! ¡O te hará daño! -

El chico ya ni siquiera era consiente de lo que decía, solo pensaba en ese momento de deshacerse de Bren y tomar su lugar, sobrevivir. Andy tenía una vista desinteresada, el chico era patético, solo servía para entretenerse un poco mientras esperaba que Bren se recuperara. Y ahora que pensaba en Bren volteó a verlo, estaba en el suelo sollozando, seguramente se sentía impotente por ver arruinando su ridículo plan. Andy sonreía con satisfacción y por dentro una enferma lujuria se encendía al verlo llorando ahí en el suelo. Le encantaba verlo tan miserable. Pero Andy necesitaba más que solo verlo sollozar.

Se puso de pie y dijo;

\- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que castigar a Bren. -

El mencionado solo empezó a sollozar más y a decir que no le hiciera nada, pero como siempre el rubio fingió no oírlo. Andy tomó a ambos de la atadura de sus pies y empezó a arrastrarlos fuera de la habitación, Bren temía lo peor y el chico solo se revolvía confundido, ¿Por que a él también lo arrastraba? 

Bajar las escaleras fue la peor parte, prácticamente Andy los hizo rodar hasta abajo para luego seguir arrastrándolos hacia la sala donde aventó la mesita de centro a un lado, tumbando sus herramientas de trabajo y el antiguo reproductor de DVD, Bren miró rodar el destornillador lejos de su alcance. Andy también quitó la alfombra del suelo, dejando ver una puerta en el suelo de madera. ¿Quizá era un sótano? Abrió la puerta y solo se observaba oscuridad. Primero dejó caer al joven y luego a Bren.

Bren sintió que rodó por otras escaleras y llegó a un frío lugar. Andy no tardó en llegar, prendiendo un foco y dejándolos apreciar su alrededor. Había muchos armarios viejos, mesas, sillas y un piano, eso era a la vista, seguramente había más cosas guardadas. En medio de la habitación había una colchoneta y un mecate colgando del techo.

\- Bien, empecemos~ -

Primero tomó a Bren de sus brazos y lo jaló hasta dejarlo en la colchoneta.

\- ¡A-Andy! No lo hagas... -

Sollozaba Bren. No estaba preparado para una muerte dolorosa.

Andy regresó por el muchacho y lo tomó gentilmente entre sus brazos y lo sentó en una silla frente a la colchoneta. El chico estaba aliviado, al parecer solo sería un espectador de la muerte de ese anciano, ahora él sería el consentido.

Observó como el rubio se arrodilló en la colchoneta frente al moreno quien no paraba de sollozar. Oh si, seguramente lo asfixiaría hasta morir. Miró como Andy se ponía sobre el moreno y acercaba su rostro hasta su cuello, ¿le diría algo antes de matarlo?

\- Me he estado conteniendo estos días, tu castigo será dejarme satisfecho... ~ -

Dicho eso Andy empezó a lamer, besar y chupar el cuello de Bren mientras este se resistía y pedía que no lo hiciera. 

El joven quedó desconcertado. ¿Solo ese sería su castigo? ¿Tener sexo? ¿No lo matará? ¿No lo asfixiaría? ¿¡Por que era tan gentil con el!? ¿¡Por que lo prefería a el!?

\- ¿¡Por que!? -

Gritó el chico sin pensar con rabia. 

Bren se le quedo viendo confundido, Andy no se inmutó por su grito y seguía intentando poner de 'animo' a Bren.

\- ¿¡Por que lo quieres a él!? ¡Es asqueroso! -

Siguió gritando con furia desde su silla. Andy detuvo lo que hacía y volteó a verlo, prestándole atención a sus palabras.

\- ¡Es feo! ¡Horrible! ¡Apesta! ¡Le hace falta dientes! ¡Tiene dedos chuecos! ¡Su ojo es asqueroso y tiene su cara desfigurada! ¡Da asco! ¡Mátalo! ¡Desasté de él! ¡Es horrible! -

Andy lo miraba desinteresado. ¿Acaso ese Niño estaba celoso? No le importaba.

Bren empezó a sollozar de nuevo. No es que le afectaran tanto las palabras del chico. Bren sabía que tenía razón, pero escucharlas momentos antes de su muerte era algo que no le gustaba así que sin poder contenerse y sin vergüenza alguna empezó a llorar. Realmente era patético. Andy volteó a ver a Bren y notó que había empezado a llorar mientras el chico seguía gritando como de asqueroso era el moreno, ¿Bren estaba herido por sus palabras? 

Andy siguió viendo la cara mojada de Bren, se miraba tan miserable, tan herido por las palabras que le dedicaba el muchacho.

Eso lo molesto. Aquí el único que podía lastimar a Bren era el.

Andy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la silla del joven. El muchacho al verlo tan cerca se quedó sin habla. No le dedicaba una de sus casuales sonrisas, esta vez estaba completamente serio. 

\- ¿A-Andy? -

No pudo decir nada más ya que Andy le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro y luego otro, después otro y otro, demasiados. Todos en el rostro. Tanta era la fuerza que ahora estaba recostado en el suelo con la carne de su cara abierta por los golpes, manchando de sangre el piso.

Bren miraba hacia otro lado queriendo desaparecer. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de los huesos del chico crujir a un lado de él.

\- Discúlpate. -

Bren no paraba de escuchar esa palabra que salía de la boca de Andy, ni tampoco el ruido de los golpes en el rostro del chico. ¿Como podría contestarle si ya estaba muerto?

Después de varios minutos el ruido se detuvo, todo estaba en completo silencio. Bren estaba hecho un ovillo en la fría colchoneta, estaba teniendo justo en ese momento una convulsión, ya no era consiente de lo que sucedía. 

Andy finalmente dejó de golpear el ahora desfigurado rostro del chico. Ahora él era asqueroso. Se dio la vuelta y se recostó junto a Bren quien seguía convulsionando. Se abrazó a él cubriéndolo con la tibia sangre del joven que lo empapaba, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle;

\- Tu eres mi favorito. -

El sueño no tardó en envolverlo y se durmió, después castigaría a su Bren.


	7. 7. Castigo.

Bren despertó abruptamente, un dolor en su espalda y hombros lo desconcertaron, ¿que sucedía?

Andy se encontraba jalando de una cuerda a un lado, la cual estaba atada a las muñecas de Bren y lo hacían quedar colgado del techo, apenas las puntas de sus dedos tocaban dolorosamente el suelo. Bren miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer donde se encontraba, no tardó mucho en recordar todo lo que había pasado hace rato. Volteó hacia el suelo solo para encontrar el cuerpo del chico inmóvil con el rostro cubierto de sangre...

Bren cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad, tenía miedo de lo que Andy ahora haría con el. 

\- Bren... descuida, ese chico no te molestará más. -

Andy se paró frente a él y se abrazó a su desnudo y frío cuerpo, las manos de Andy tallaban su espalda gentilmente mientras descansaba su rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme solo, Bren? -Le susurró Andy en el cuello.

\- A...Andy yo n..-

\- ¿Por que? ¿No te he tratado lo suficientemente bien? -una mano del rubio recorría con las uñas la espalda de Bren hacia abajo, dejando marcas rojizas, mientras que la otra subía a la nuca del moreno.

\- ¿Acaso también querías un poco de atención? -

La mano de Andy que se deslizaba por su espalda llegó hasta su trasero, apretando una de sus nalgas. 

\- Oh, pobre de mi Bren, te sentías tan olvidado... -

Andy le susurraba con tono triste mientras se pegaba más fuerte a su cuerpo. Bren empezó a temblar cuando sintió otra mano deslizarse hacia su trasero y lo apretaba. 

\- Yo soy el único que se preocupa por ti...-

Los dedos pasaban tentativamente sobre la entrada del moreno, presionando ligeramente, amenazando con ser estirada con ambas manos, cada vez la presión era más fuerte.

\- Y tú eres el único que se preocupa por...-

\- ¡Jodete! ¡Loco maldito! ¡Me importas una..! ¡AGH! ¡AH! -

Los insultos de Bren fueron cortados por un fuerte ardor en su entrada, Andy había metido dos dedos dentro de él y forzaba un tercer dedo.

\- No me digas esas cosas Bren... harás que me moleste. -

Volvió a forzar sus dedos en la rojiza entrada para después empezar a meter y sacarlos. Bren decidió cerrar la boca, no quería que Andy intentara meter un cuarto dedo, ya que las uñas lo empezaban a lastimar. Andy solo descansaba su rostro en el hombro de Bren, escuchando los quejidos ahogados del moreno y disfrutaba la calidez que envolvía a sus dedos, sin poder aguantarlo más sacó los dedos y rodeó a Bren para quedar a su espalda y abrazarlo, restregándole su excitación aún con ropa en su trasero.

\- Andy, no lo ha...-

\- Cállate.-

Andy con una mano lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás fuertemente, Bren asustado y adolorido dirigió su mirada a la de el. Ya no era el rubio "feliz", "amoroso", ahora lo miraba con la misma mirada que le había dado al joven antes de matarlo.

\- No vuelvas a pensar en escapar de mi. -

Dicho esto el rubio se quitó la camisa, desabrochó su pantalón y se hundió completamente en Bren. El fuerte y rápido vaivén no se hizo esperar, haciendo gritar a Bren por la brutalidad y el dolor que sentía no solo por las embestidas sino también en sus muñecas por las cuerdas que lo apretaban fuertemente y en la punta de sus pies que luchaban por alcanzar el suelo.

Andy estaba realmente agitado, le encantaba tener sexo con Bren, con nadie más. Saber que era el único que podía follarselo y poder hacerle cualquier cosa sucia y mala sin que el moreno dejara de amarlo. Porque si, en la retorcida mente de Andy estaba el pensamiento de que Bren lo amaba, por eso es que el moreno le había intentado salvar la vida en dos ocasiones. Con solo pensar y recordar que Bren lo quería se excitaba más y arremetía con más fuerza y rapidez, pero no era suficiente. Dedicó unos besos a la nuca de Bren para luego llevar una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar de ellos una navaja. Lentamente pasó la filosa hoja sobre la piel del moreno en la media de la espalda, apenas ejerció la presión suficiente como para que salieran unas gotas de sangre. Bren soltó un grito, esa cortada le causaba un ardor horrible pero se distrajo de ese dolor al sentir otra cortada el otra parte de su espalda. Tal era el dolor y incomodidad que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar palabras que además caerían en oídos sordos, Andy no lo dejaría en paz.

Por otro lado Andy se sentía extremadamente bien, sentir como Bren se apretaba a su alrededor con cada corte y la calidez de su sangre manchándole el pecho cada vez que se pegaba más a él era fascinante. Quería que ambos estuvieran envueltos es esa cálida sensación. Tomó la navaja y cortó levemente el hombro de Bren, haciéndolo sangrar más que las otras veces y llevando su boca ahí para probar la tibia sangre.

La tortura de Bren duró algunos minutos más hasta que Andy por fin se vino dentro de él. El rubio sacó su miembro arrastrando algunos restos de semen haciendo que se deslizaran por las piernas del moreno. Se detuvo un poco para controlar su respiración y apreciar la espalda de Bren. Estaba hecho un desastre, su piel cubierta por sudor y sangre, marcas de la navaja por toda la espalda, sangre deslizándose lentamente por la piel y semen esparcido entre sus muslos.

Andy lo rodeó para quedar de nuevo frente a él. Bren apenas si era consiente, respiraba lentamente y sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Andy acercó la navaja al rostro del moreno y cortó levemente su mejilla cicatrizada.

Bren gimió bajito, ya sin ganas o fuerzas para quejarse.

\- Espero hayas entendido...-

Andy cortó la distancia para lamer la herida sangrante de la mejilla y después besar a Bren suavemente, manchando ambos labios con sangre.

\- Nunca te dejare ir, Bren. -


	8. 8. Recuerdos.

Bren dejó escapar un pequeño ruido de disgusto cuando sintió que la semilla de Andy se derramaba dentro de él, quizás por cuarta vez esa noche. Algo caliente se deslizó por sus muslos, pero no podía molestarse en preguntarse si era semen, sangre o una mezcla de ambos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por las horas de sexo a las que había sido sometido y tenía los ojos adoloridos por tanto llorar. Marcas oscuras cubrían sus muñecas, caderas y brazos de donde el rubio lo había agarrado con dureza.

Una vez que Andy tuvo su orgasmo, soltó a Bren y se derrumbó contra él, aplastandolo en la cama. Un gemido complacido retumbó profundamente en la garganta del rubio y presionó perezosamente una serie de besos en la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros de Bren. Gruñó suavemente cuando su miembro ablandado salió del agujero cansado y estirado que había estado ocupando y se acercó al moreno con suavidad.

-Eres tan bueno Bren.~ -Lo elogió, su voz no más fuerte que un susurro.- Simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti.-

Bren tragó el nudo de su garganta y cerró su ojos, estaba sediento, adolorido, pegajoso, atado y amordazado. No había tenido un día tan intenso como este.

-Debes estar tan agotado, Bren. -

Dijo divertido Andy al ver la expresión media dormida de su acompañante. Le dio leves golpes en la mejilla que estaba cortada, eran leves pero dolorosos para el otro, atrayendo la atención del hombre más pequeño una vez más le dijo viéndolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules; 

\- Lo lamentó, verte en este estado me hace ponerme... entusiasta en la cama. -

Así Andy volvió a acercarse al cuello de Bren y volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Bren gimió en voz baja, intentando alejarse de Andy que estaba dejando un millón de besos no deseados en todo el cuello y omóplatos. Su intento de alejarse dio como resultado que lo mordiera fuertemente sus ya cortados pezones que no hacían más que sangrar levemente. El hombre más pequeño hizo un pequeño sonido de angustia que provocó una leve carcajada de Andy.

\- Oh, Bren... deja de hacerte el difícil... no querrás hacerme enojar~ -

Las palabras de Andy hicieron que el cuerpo de Bren se pusiera rígido. Eso fue definitivamente una advertencia y una que definitivamente debería considerar. Andy no era alguien a quien quisieras enojar; Estaba aterrorizado con solo pensarlo, no lo haría mientras está indefenso, atado en esta cama. El moreno prácticamente se congeló y lentamente separó sus piernas lo más que podía. Los ojos oscuros volvieron a la cara de Andy y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo prácticamente sonriéndole. Justo cuando la cara de Bren se contorsionaba en confusión, Andy se movió y sintió la razón de la repentina diversión. Andy estaba duro. Otra vez.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" pensó Bren.

¿Cómo diablos tenía tanta energía?

Bren estaba indefenso cuando el hombre se hundió dentro de él, empujando lento y profundo. Un suave sollozo lo dejó cuando Andy penetró fácilmente en su próstata enviando una sacudida de "placer" a través de él. No pudo lidiar con el placer. Tenía dolor con el que podía lidiar, pero no con el placer agonizante y humillante. Se odió a sí mismo por eso y odió a Andy aún más por infligirlo.

¿Desde cuando ser tocado en 'ese' punto se sentía tan bien?

Después de tanto sexo forzado seguramente su cuerpo se había vuelto extraño, justo como el marica de Andy. Cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en su mente para ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

Empezó a pensar;

Si hubiera mantenido una simple amistad con Andy...¿Quizá esto no habría pasado? ¿Desde cuando Andy se obsesionó con el? ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que su relación se convirtió en algo sexual?

Ah... ya recordaba.

Fue un día hace 3 años o quizá más tiempo...

Al fin había encontrado un nuevo apartamento y acababa de meter sus cosas dentro de la habitación, solo unas cuantas cajas con su ropa, un colchón, un sofá y una pequeña mesa, está no era la primera vez que se cambiaba a un apartamento. Ya había sido corrido cuatro veces de otros edificios, por peleas, por no pagar el alquiler, etc. Pero siempre lograba encontrar uno nuevo, bueno, Andy lo encontraba por el.

Ese rubio que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo. Podrían preguntarle a Bren ¿Quien es ese chico rubio? Y el solo diría que es un conocido, no un amigo.

Andy siempre estuvo sobre el. A donde sea que fuera Andy lo seguía. Joder, quizá le salvó la vida de niños por pena, ¡pero eso no los volvía amigos o personas cercanas! ¡Los amigos no existían en esta vida! Nadie podía ser amable con alguien más sin esperar nada a cambio, y Bren sabía que él no tenía nada que dar. Ni siquiera a su familia.

Aún que debía admitir que tener cerca a Andy en ese tiempo no era tan malo. El rubio siempre le ofrecía dinero y ayuda para cualquier cosa y Bren no lo iba a menos preciar. El rubio le parecía tan ingenuo... como si pudiera aprovecharse de él...

Pensaba que quizá Andy se sentía culpable por su condición, ¡y debería! A veces él se preguntaba ¿por qué hice algo tan estupido? Bueno, era un chiquillo, hacen cosas estupidas. 

Debía admitir que aveces se sentía solo y llamaba a Andy, quería tener alguna conversación buena sobre fútbol, quizá una charla de cualquier tontería, ir a ver algunas chicas o quizá pelear con el, pero Andy nunca le daba la contra, no sabía de deportes, no salía con chicas... por eso suponía que era marica. Además de su forma de actuar tan calmada que le crispaban los nervios, su confianza en llegar a saludarlo con un abrazo o a intentar despedirlo con un beso. ¡Joder, que tipo tan raro!

La vez que se cambio de departamento, Andy no tardo en llegar con una bandeja de comida. Bren ni siquiera lo había invitado, pero el rubio era feliz de visitarlo en su nuevo hogar.

\- Se ve que está bastante espacioso. -le decía Andy mientras miraba alrededor y dejaba la comida en la mesa.

\- Es una mierda. -Bren solo le daría la contra. Estaba bebiendo y no quería tener visitas a estas horas de la tarde, y estaba aburrido, quería comprar una televisión pero no tenía dinero.

\- Si no te gusta sabes que puedes venir a mi casa, hay suficiente espacio para los dos. -le decía el rubio mientras se sentaba junto con él, demasiado cerca que Bren podía sentir algo de su peso sobre su pierna.

\- No viviría con un rarito como tú. Tsk. -Soltó mientras fruncía el ceño y bebía su cerveza. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mover a Andy del lugar, ya habían sido tantas veces en las que lo había quitado a golpes o insultos y este simplemente no comprendía el espacio personal.

\- Bren... pero... yo solo me encargaría de ti... -decía siempre con su típico tono inocente y mirada triste.

\- Tsk, yo puedo cuidar de mi mismo. -dijo molesto mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado. Andy estaba tan cerca que sus alientos podrían mezclarse.

\- Ademas... no tendrías nada que ofrecerme para vivir cómodamente... -dijo Bren, con la intención de que el rubio se pusiera a decir "¡yo te daré todo lo que gano de mi salario! ¡Compraré lo que quieras!" O alguna tontería así.

Pero sus palabras al parecer fueron entendidas de otra manera. Andy lo observó intensamente y se bajó del sofá para sentarse en el suelo, entre las piernas de Bren.

¿Que?

Bren no hizo ningún movimiento. ¿Acaso Andy haría lo que estaba pensando? Y así fue, el rubio sacó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, luego lo chupó y tragó toda su semilla. Bren había estado jadeando y tomando a Andy de la cabeza...

Al parecer este chico si era un marica... así que no aceptó irse a vivir con el, por qué Bren era heterosexual, no podría vivir con alguien como Andy. Aún que tampoco se negó a las siguientes felaciones que le regaló el rubio tiempo después. No era nada malo, y tampoco planeaba que el otro se consideraría su novio o algo por el estilo, debía seguir tratándolo mal, Andy debía saber su lugar, aún después de que Bren también era el que le dedicaba algunas felaciones al rubio. La primera vez fue difícil, él necesitaba dinero urgentemente, llevaba tiempo sin tomar o fumar y la abstinencia lo estaba matando, Andy no le daría dinero para sus vicios y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir así que empezó a rogarle al rubio y intentar chantajearlo.

\- Bien... te lo daré. -dijo derrotado Andy, finalmente había cedido. Bren había ido a buscarlo a su casa para seguir jodiendole con que le prestara dinero.

\- Andy~ sabía que podía confiar contigo amigo. -decía Bren feliz, solo en este tipo de situaciones llegaba a llamarlo amigo, sabía que él rubio era feliz al escuchar que lo llamaran así y cedía más rápido a sus exigencias.

\- Pero... -

A Bren se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, ¿Desde cuando este rarito le ponía condiciones?

\- Tendrás que ponerla en tu boca. -Andy señalaba a su entrepierna mientras su rostro se ponía rojo y con una expresión apenada.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No me jodas! ¡No lo haré! -soltó Bren furioso, el no era marica, a él no le gustaba comerse las pollas de los hombres.

\- E...Entonces no te daré el dinero. -

¡No! ¡Necesitaba el dinero! 

Bren tardó un minuto pensándolo y tragando su orgullo y homofobia. Bueno, todo sea por el dinero.

Aún recuerda esa primera vez. La polla de Andy era mucho más grande que la suya. Recortaba la sensación de ahogo, el sabor que tenía y el olor... sobre todo el olor. 

Recordaba el normal olor a semen y genitales, sudor, pero también podía percibir un olor metálico... sangre. Pero provenía de las manos de Andy que lo tomaban del rostro para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras el rubio movía sus caderas contra el. Recuerda no haberle tomado importancia a ese detalle. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido, Andy le estaba follando la boca después de haber matado a alguien, o después de haberse follado las entrañas de alguna personas.

Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar lo envolvieron.

Vomitó. O eso intentó, la mordaza lo hacía ahogarse con su vomito. Andy detuvo sus embestidas y lo liberó. Lo hizo inclinarse hacia el borde de la cama para que Bren pudiera sacar todo lo de su estómago.

\- ¿Fue demasiado para ti? -

Andy empezó a mirarlo preocupado. Bren se miraba ido... le encantaba.

\- Fue... -empezó a balbucear Bren.

\- ¿Que dices? - Andy se acercó curioso.

\- Fue mi primera vez... -dijo finalmente para después perder la consciencia.

Andy soltó una carcajada. Oh si, recordaba la primera vez que Bren se la chupo, había vomitado sobre él y en la alfombra, algo que nunca olvidaría.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo... -


End file.
